Devices that emit a wireless (e.g. Wi-Fi) signal may be useful when running, i.e. the device is to be in some running state in order to emit the Wi-Fi signal, but consume energy from a battery or other power source to do so. When running on a limited capacity power source, such as a battery, the power source life expectancy can be as little as a few hours or less. Consequently, there is a tradeoff between the desire for the Wi-Fi device to emit a signal, for instance one by which the device location can be measured, and the desire to conserve energy from a limited-capacity power source, leading to problems when trying to locate the Wi-Fi device (or object affixed to or incorporating the Wi-Fi device).